


All in Your Head

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [20]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bordering on sadistic ngl, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mind Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Poor Negan, Riding, Ruined Orgasms, Safewords, Smut, Telepathic Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: What if you were a dom with a daddy kink? And Negan was your boyfriend? Oh, and you can transmit messages to his brain without speaking?Well, this fic answers those questions.Btw if the word orange, or red comes up, they're the safe words.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	All in Your Head

"Mm you taste good papi" you hummed as you pulled your mouth away from the wet tip of Negan's cock, licking your lips and looking up into his eyes as your words went directly to his mind. 

"Can't wait for you to blow your load in my mouth" Negan groaned in approval at the pump of your hand up and down over his shaft, extracting a bead of clear liquid from his tip that you licked up with your pink tongue, flicking it across the red head of his dick.

"I can already taste your pre-cum, you getting close? I know you are" Negan simply moaned in response to your message and tilted his head back against the back of the couch, you watched as his hands gripped at the seat cushion in an attempt to stay grounded. A smile found itself upon your lips and you decided to up the ante a bit, you sucked him down into your mouth hard. 

"Do you like having your dick in my mouth?"

"Letting me suck you off"

"Letting me make you feel good"

"I bet it feels so good papi"

And with that Negan's eyes shot closed with a deep, breathless moan, feeling the rising anticipation of an orgasm building in his lower stomach. 

"You're getting so close, your cock is gonna be so pretty when you cum"

The compliment made his hands helplessly twitch and close into fists at his sides, it took a lot to not laugh at his desperation. 

"You'll get all twitchy and moan for me"

"Mm c'mon daddy I want you to cum" 

"Gimme your hot white cum" 

With your head bobbing up and down fast his balls drew up close to his pelvis and you pulled your mouth away, making him bite down a moan. 

"What if I stop? You still gonna shoot?" This time you asked out loud and moved your hand up and down his cock, jerking him faster, working him up to cum and smirking when his eyes flung open at the threat of you stopping. 

"Fuck, c'mon, don't stop" he moaned. 

"Why? Will it ruin your precious orgasm?" You asked patronisingly and laughing when a helpless whimper escaped his mouth, his fingers itching to touch you.

"Please" he moaned, you jerked him faster and waited for his cock to pulse before you pulled your hand away and watched ropes of cum start to shoot out, Negan's hands moved quickly to try and salvage his orgasm but you reached out and pinned his wrists against the seat, he groaned in frustration and pleasure as his hips bucked upwards in search of something to give him friction, only to be left ruined and disappointed. 

"Aw, look at all the mess you made" you commented in the same mocking tone, your tongue licking a stripe up Negan's still erect cock and feeling him twitch under your touch, your pink lips wrapped themselves around his tip and sucked lightly. You reopened the path to his brain and sent him another message:

"I don't think I want to stop sucking your dick, have you in my mouth all night making you cum over and over"

A tight, sharp moan left his throat when you sucked him down into your mouth deeper, Negan hissed at the contact, his hands still trapped as he tried to pry you off him with a pained groan. 

"Christ" he murmured. 

"You all sensitive?" You looked up into Negan's eyes as you began to bob your head. "Mm does it hurt when I do this?" You began to move faster, sucking on his cock and making him quiver and shift under you. 

"Your dick is delicious daddy" 

Negan was biting back a littiny of moans in attempt to keep some level of pride and dignity. 

"Open your mouth, I wanna hear you"

Your demand was to no avail as Negan kept his lips tight shut in defiance as you deepthroated him. 

"You can make as much noise as you want papi" 

"Scream for your girl" 

As you sucked him down Negan's leg muscles contracted and tensed over and over, his chest heaving up and down.

"Haha, you're quaking, real sensitive huh?" You mocked.

"Mm, I wonder how long before you start to get close again..." 

Slowly you pulled your mouth off his aching member with a pop, licking your lips and wrapping your hand around his shaft you began to pump him up and down, Negan groaned deeply as his tattooed fingers twitched. A whine of discomfort fled from his lips and his legs bounced up in reflex to your mouth sucking on his sensitive skin. 

"You don't want me to stop do you papi?" 

You asked, sensing his obvious frustration.

"Especially when I want your cum so bad" 

"All you have to do is give me your cum daddy, then maybe I'll stop"

Negan let out a whine despite his best efforts to keep all vocal evidence of his pleasure hidden from you. 

"It's only been seven minutes why are you shaking?" 

"Oh you're getting close again, want me to let you cum?"

"You want me to keep going as you do? Milk your big cock into my mouth and suck up all your sticky cum?" 

He was moaning quietly but shifting restlessly in his seat.

"Shit, c'mon" 

Negan whimpered desperately in a tone that filled your body with pride and arousal. 

"Sounds like a fun plan for later daddy but your dick looked so pretty just twitching and cumming helplessly when I let go"

"Christ, don't stop, don't stop" 

He said in a panicked, aroused tone. 

"Don't stop? Say please, manners are important aren't they papi?" 

Swallowing the tiny remnants of his pride Negan opened his mouth, "please, please don't stop, fuckkk" 

"Good boy, see it's not so hard...well"

You stroked him faster as you licked at his cock and moaned softly against him. 

"Look at your shiny red tip, all desperate"

He groaned again and closed his eyes in a strain, you could see his body getting closer and closer and you smiled at his helpless reaction, when his balls drew up tight and his dick was pulsing in your hand you moved quicker, working him up to an inevitable release. 

"Shit..fuck" 

He cursed deeply. Just as orgasm hit his body you swiftly retreated and left him once again denied and frustrated. Smaller spurts of cum shot from his cock as it twitched untouched and ruined. 

"Oops, aw were you close? I didn't realise" 

You bit your lip in mock innocence as you looked up into Negan's lust blown eyes filled with painful arousal and disappointment. He whimpered as his body went limp.

"C'mon" 

He said in a quiet, defeated voice and deeply appealed to your sadistic side that wanted to see this man on his emotional hands and knees. 

"I guess I'm going to have to suck your cock real good to make up for it huh"

Negan jerked up when you licked his tip and went to wrap your lips around him again. 

"I can't, I can't"

He said hurriedly. 

"I know you're sensitive papi but you want me to make you cum really good don't you?" 

"Just relax and let me take care of it"

Then you began to move your head and take his dick in and out of your mouth just like before. 

"Oh my -" 

He breathed out.

"Stop, please, I can't"

"Why do you want me to stop? I haven't tired you out already surely, I've got plenty more to do with you" 

"Just, just gimme a break" 

Negan panted hopefully.

"Does that mean orange?" 

You asked with genuine affection, your mind moving into the caring aspect of your dominance as you took away any physical contact with him. 

"I'll be fine in a minute" 

His chest rose and fell in a heavy rhythm but he gave you a small smile in reassurance, Negan wasn't entirely used to being more submissive in the bedroom as he was a dom heavy switch, with you also being a switch sometimes it meant you got to take charge, you thoroughly enjoyed getting to see Negan at his most vulnerable and exposed but your top priority was always his limitations. After a minute or two of comfortable silence you looked up at his eyes to see them closed.

"Not falling asleep on me are you?"

You joked, watching Negan open his eyes and sit up slightly straighter in his seat.

"Never" 

He smiled genuinely. 

"Think you can get nice and hard for me again daddy?"

You asked him, back in that mildly teasing and fake innocent voice as you loosely wrapped your hand around his warm member and gently massaged him. You stuck your tongue out and began to talk to him telepathically again.

"I love licking your cock, getting you all stiff in my mouth"

Soft lips closed around Negan's tip and he took a sharp intake of breath as you sucked on his skin.

"I can feel you harden against my tongue" 

His head fell back against the sofa as he hummed in approval, taking in the warm feeling of your mouth around his cock. You began to bob up and down and pull him further into your mouth, swallowing around him and starting to deepthroat. 

"Taste so good papi I don't know if I wanna stop"

You complimented and moaned around him, sending vibrations through his body. 

"Fuck, I wanna be inside you"

He moaned. 

"In that case you're gonna have to try and hold on then daddy"

His cock was being taken faster and deeper down your throat and Negan moaned out when you massaged his balls and used your free hand to scratch your nails down his thigh. 

"If you...if you keep doing that I'm not gonna last"

"Aw, we wouldn't want you finishing before you got to be inside my little pussy, would we?" 

Negan groaned deeply and whimpered when you pulled your mouth away and moved your hand quickly up and down his length, jerking him off expertly paying attention to all his weak spots.

"Please..." 

He moaned.

"Please what? What do you want?" 

You asked and continued to stroke him and twist your wrist. 

"Please, God, fuck, I wanna fuck you, christ please" 

The desperation in his voice made you want to jump on him and ride him into next week, but there was still that part of you that longed to make him beg and cry until you finally let him have what he wanted. Almost as though your Angel and Devil were arguing over your shoulders, debating whether or not to push him further. 

"How badly do you want it Papi?"

You teased and tortured him. 

"So bad" Negan sobbed in his throat, "please" he whispered. 

"What would you do for me to let you inside me?" 

"Anything, fuck, fuck, anything" 

You moved back down and sucked on his tip whilst you continued to jerk him off, humming over him and delighting in his body shifting and quivering in pleasure. 

"Getting close" 

He moaned almost panicky. 

"But you don't wanna cum do you? Because then you wouldn't be able to bury yourself deep inside my tight, wet pussy. And I want you so bad daddy" 

Negan looked like he could burst into tears at any point from the frustration and painful arousal. 

"If you don't stop I'm gonna cum" 

"No you're not, you're gonna hold off"

"I don't know if I can" 

He whimpered in response, his free hands balled into fists and moving between clenching at his sides and running through his hair in an attempt to control himself. 

"Fuck, fuck, gonna cum"

"Nuh uh, hold it. Hold it" 

You warned as you squeased lightly at his base and placed the palm of your hand flat over the tip of his cock. Negan moaned as he felt his orgasm receding slowly. 

"Good" 

"Fuck, c'mon I wanna fuck you"

"Ask nicely daddy"

"Please, please let me fuck you"

Negan moaned as you ever so lightly grazed your hand over his hard cock before you stood up and moved to sit in his lap, legs either side of his waist with your pussy hovering above his crotch. 

"Say it again" 

You ordered.

"Please" 

Negan's voice was deep and quiet and his eyes were fixed on the gap between your bodies, a gap soon closed when you reached between the two of you and wrapped your fingers around his length. 

"Ready daddy?" 

You asked, smiling coyly as you tortured him, Negan nodded and so you slowly began to sink down over his erection, feeling it fill you to the brim and rub against all your inner sweet spots.

"Fuuuck" 

Negan cursed in pleasure as your wet heat surrounded his throbbing cock.

"So big"

You gasped, slightly out of character, almost overwhelmed at the stretch of him inside you. You sat still for a moment to allow the both of you to adjust to the position before you began to rock your hips over his lap and take him in and out you. 

Fully occupied with the feeling of Negan's dick hard inside you you connected with his brain again and decided it would be an easier way to communicate your pleasure. 

"Fuck, daddy, I love your big cock inside me. Fucking me, you feel so good"

You moved your hips faster and deeper and felt Negan start to buck up into you from underneath.

"That's it, fuck me daddy, fuck your girl, spill your cum all inside me"

Negan groaned deeply in response and held onto your waist so that he could pump upwards inside you, grunting with each thrust of his tortured dick. 

You used one of your hands to reach between you and stroke at your clit, already so turned on from the evening's activities you didn't imagine you would take long before you fell of the edge. Negan was definitely close to orgasm, you could tell by the hitching in his throat and the tight grip on your waist. 

"You're getting close aren't you? Hold on though papi, I wanna cum around your dick, squeeze you tight with my pussy"

Negan moaned and his eyes fell shut, you rubbed your clit faster and targeted all your sensitive areas as Negan pounded inside you, moan after breathless moan fell from your lips as you could feel your body falling apart with his touch. 

"Fuck, fuck, yeah like that" 

You moaned in his ear verbally and breathlessly and watched his jaw clench tight in getting closer and closer. 

"Ahh, omm, yes, fuck yes, more"

You moaned loudly and Negan's breathing was heavy and fast and he let out a sharp groan before his legs started shaking with need. 

"Fuck, gonna cum gonna cum, shit" 

The sound of your voice cursing was loud in the otherwise silent room, the rush of climax flooded your lower body and your walls clenched tight around Negan, you came with a cry of his name.

"Baby, oh my- fuck"

Negan's hips bucked upwards and ropes of cum came shooting from his dick inside you, you gathered the strength to move your hips and ride him while he was cumming inside you, groaning huskily with strained, shaking legs. 

The two of you fell limp on the sofa, his dick still inside you, your arms were wrapped around his neck with your head buried just above his shoulder. 

"You good?" 

You asked, sincerely.

"Amazing. You okay?"

He asked back with the same level of mutual care. 

"Never been better. I love you"

"Love you too sweetheart"

  


  


  



End file.
